darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
After Pirate Repairs
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Shark walks into Cubricon, heading for the docs place. He knocks on the door and waits to see if he gets a reply. Lifeline lets Shark in. "Shark. Hello. How can I help you?" Shark lifts the arm that has sword slash marks in the forearm. "Could you fix this?" Lifeline looks surprised at the slash marks, then quickly leads Shark over to where she can start working on his arm. "Of course. What happened?" Shark moves along with you and sits on a med table, "Trouble happened, trouble with swords and guns and a big ship. I used my arm to block the mech swinging his sword at me." Lifeline hmphs. "And who was this?" You say, "Mech called himself Long Haul Silver. Talked like the mechs that shot at me when I was helping Metro with a special mission in the underwater section of the tunnels."" Lifeline frowns. "I'll have to keep an eye out for this one, then." Yes, she takes people attacking her friends very personally. She takes a bit of time cleaning Shark's 'disguise' from his arm, then with the skill Shark's familiar with by now she repairs the damage under the armor. Shark tried not to get too much disguise in the wounds, but accidents happen. "They are on the lookout for rum, so I won't be surprised if they come down to the El Sleazo and scare Foz-E into giving them some." he sighs, "Hot Rod got abducted right in front of me, I couldn't do a thing about it cuz I had this mech swinging his sword at me and I wasn't that close to Hot Rod at the time. Prime is so not going to be happy." Lifeline makes a disgusted face. "RUM? ...wait, they TOOK Hot Rod?" Oh, now she's more than displeased. She's flat out angry. "When did this happen? Shark nods, "YEs, they took Hot Rod. Probably would have taken me too if they wanted, not sure why they didn't to be honest. Maybe they like the fact I was willing to fight sword to sword with Long Haul Silver." he shrugs a little, "Not long ago, but they are probably long gone in their ship." Lifeline huffs in annoyance, her face indicating she's VERY angry, but her hands still as calm and gentle as before. Shark tries to reassure you, "Don't worry Doc, we'll find him and bring him back." Lifeline says, "Keep me posted. I'll be there to help if I can." Shark nods as he watches you work until the wounds are gone, "I will Doc." he says, "For now though, I got a report to write up." Lifeline finishes the repairs, then reapplies Shark's 'disguise' with a skill that makes it appear undisturbed...well, other than some random scuffs and scrapes. "All right." Shark pats a hand on your forearm, "Thanks Doc for fixing that up." Lifeline nods. "It's the least I can do." Shark smiles a hint, "Take care." he offers, then moves to the door to depart. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs